Parallel
by Elearwen
Summary: The Spirit Detectives go on a mission to find four strange energies. What happens when they meet two people that look like a certain demon pair? And what happens when Koenma teams those two, two of their female friends, and the Spirit Detectives up?
1. Start

Parallel  
  
Notes: Okay. I am doing a co-fic with Elearwen. her fics are great, go read them.  
  
Lanet: Hello, peeps. It is I, Lady Lanet. Elearwen approached me with this idea.  
  
Elearwen: Hey, hey, hey, folks. I love the book that Lanet's writing. So, because of the depth of the characters, we decided to use them.  
  
Lanet: So they belong to ME!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, we don't own anything in Yu Yu Hakusho, only the plot of this and the characters!!  
  
I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!! yelled Koenma at the top of his lungs, which, for his size, was very loud.  
  
The blue Ogre, George, cowered in the corner, his arms up over his head. A letter was still clutched in his clawed hand.  
  
I'm sorry, sir!!! I just gave you what intelligence gave me!!! Answered George, not daring to look up.  
  
Breath, breath, breath. Whooo... This will give me more gray hairs then the last time!!! Answered the tiny ruler. He leaned back in his high backed chair and crossed his arms. He looked up, his topaz eyes slightly opened.  
  
Read me the letter again.All right sir, but remember, this wasn't m-JUST READ THE DAMN LETTER!!!!  
  
Muttering to himself about how much he hated this job, George unfolded the paper.  
  
For Koenma sir,  
  
Recently we have received disturbing reports from the Demon World of four energies not unlike those of the Five. We do not know the cause of this, and every person we have sent to find the people and or demons causing this, they have been killed or sent back to terrified to talk. We request the Spirit Detectives to help us.  
  
Main Intelligence offices.  
  
Koenmas brow furrowed in deep thought.  
  
Not since the Five.... Incredible... He whispered to no one. George heard it, though.  
  
The Five, sir? The Five Wise passed several centuries ago... There is no way that they could still be alive... He said.  
  
Well... All I know for sure is that both Tayerya and Korenday are dead for good.... But what of the three remaining?Shall I get Botan?  
  
Koenma nodded. He realized the seriousness of this.  
  
Find her soon. This mission will be very dangerous.  
  
At that moment, as if on command, Botan the Ferry girl walked into the room. Her pink kimono was perfectly straight, and was gently flowing around her delicate figure. Her blue hair was held up by a pink ribbon, and her pink eyes were full of both life and happiness.  
  
Koenma, sir! I was wonder-  
  
But Koenma was obviously in an interrupting mood today. He put his fist down on his desk hard. Little cracks went spider webbing away from his hand.  
  
There's no time for that, Botan!! Get Yusuke at once!! And bring the entire team here, as soon as possible!!!  
  
Botan bowed, slightly shocked. She was used to him yelling at her, but still...  
  
Yusuke groaned.  
  
Why in the HELL did he come to school today?! Oh yeah... Keiko was threatening to kill him if he didn't...  
  
Still... what was better, listening to a teacher ramble, or a grim defeat by Keiko?  
  
He sighed and put his head on his desk, a nice nap sounded really good right about now....  
  
Before the boy could even close his eyes, the bell rang for PE.  
  
Grumbling and highly annoyed, he sat up. Without looking at anyone else, the Spirit Detective walked out the door.  
  
The roof could be one of the only quiet places at this time of the day at school. It was a good place for a much needed nap.  
  
Stupid school, stupid Keiko, stupid stupid stupid... The boy grumbled. He leaned back against the wall and sat down.  
  
At last he could sleep!!! Sheesh, the first three times that he had tried to rest the teacher had come up to whack him on the head. Was it just him, or did teacher rulers hurt more than demon punches?  
  
I thought I'd find you here! Said a familiar, cheery voice.  
  
Yusuke looked up. He sighed, NOW WHAT?!  
  
Hey, Botan. He said drearily.  
  
Looks like someone stayed up too late last night. She said, floating about five feet over his head on her oar.  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah. But what's up? You didn't come all the way from Spirit World just to tell me that my bedtimes a little late, did you?No, in fact. She looked a little more graze and pointed her finger up, Just the opposite.I figured that much out... But what's up?  
  
Botan landed, her feet touching the ground with a soft thunk.  
  
Mr. Koenma has a new mission for you. You see, there's been reports of four energies in the farthest reaches of the Demon World. Anyone we send there never comes back, or is too afraid to talk. We want you guys to figure out what is going on.Oh great. Another mission that sounds simple and I'm POSITIVE it's going to turn up impossible. Groaned Yusuke. But then he shrugged  
  
But heck, I don't have anything to do so why not?  
  
Lanet: Well, you like?  
  
Elearwen: We tried our hardest!!!  
  
Both of us: PLEASE REVIEW!!! ::Beg::  
  
Mini-Hiei: Review now, ::Threatens you::


	2. Mission

Parallel  
  
Lady Lanet: This is chapter two. NO ONE HURT US!!!  
  
Elearwen: Hiya. We don't own anything!!!  
  
() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()  
  
The day was done. The sun was setting with crimson streaks in the sky.  
  
So, Koenma has a new mission for us? Asked Kurama, walking away from his school with Yusuke.  
  
The raven haired boy nodded.  
  
Botan says it's pretty big, so she wants all of us to come. I told her we'd meet up in an hour in the park.  
  
I see. Any idea what it is?  
  
Yusuke shook his head.  
  
I don't know... Something about four demons giving out energy.  
  
Kurama nodded, holding his book bag slightly tighter. He looked ahead. And there, standing and smiling widely, was the missing piece to the puzzle.  
  
Urameshi!!! Hey!!! Yelled Kuwabara loudly, waving his own book bag wildly.  
  
Calm down, ya big oaf! There's nothing to be excited about. Answered Yusuke, growing more annoyed.  
  
So, can we go to Spirit World, now? Asked the Spirit Sword wielder.  
  
Nope. We gotta find Three eyes, first.  
  
Hiei is in the park. Most likely just waking up... I talked to him this morning. Said Kurama, stopping along side Yusuke.  
  
Then let's go find him. I want to get this over with before Sunday.  
  
() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()  
  
They found Hiei, all right. But the small demon was rather reluctant to come along.  
  
And what do I owe you? Asked the small demon, one crimson eyes open, gazing down at the group.  
  
A whole hell of a lot since I saved your ass in the Dark Tournament!!! Answered Yusuke, cupping his hands to his mouth.  
  
Still not interested. I'm going back to sleep now.  
  
Oh, no you're not! Said Botans voice. They turned, she was striding down the hill, her oar over her shoulder.  
  
A sigh.  
  
And why should I go all the way to Spirit World now?  
  
  
  
Because what?  
  
BECAUSE THIS!!!  
  
A crack. The branch Hiei was laying on tumbled to the ground. It appeared Botan had done something with her oar to split the limb.  
  
Kurama helped Hiei up, who glared red flames at Botan. She meeped, and bowed.  
  
All right, I'll come.  
  
() () () () () () () () ()  
  
So this energy... What's causing it? Asked Kuwabara. Koenma frowned, his eyes opening slightly.  
  
We don't know that. So I want you guys to figure out why this is happening. Whose causing this, what's their motives, and are they on our side? Answered the tiny ruler.  
  
Yusuke shifted from foot to foot, looking around. Something about the way Koenma was talking was different. It was clear, by the tall stack of papers that the ruler was under high stress, but he spoke calmly. Calmly and cooly, but strained.  
  
You sound really nervous. Why? Asked Yusuke, choosing each word with care.  
  
Because this energy... We haven't seen it for... Koenmas brow furrowed, 10... no.... 100,000 years.  
  
100,000 years? Kurama asked, his green eyes widening slightly.  
  
Yes. It's been that long. When it disappeared, I thought it was gone for good. Koenma explained, folding his hands on his desk.  
  
How powerful is the energy? Hiei asked, a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
Off the scale. But there seems to be four.... Oh, why am I explaining this?! GET GOING!!!  
  
Koenma snapped. The stack of papers that had been balancing precariously on the desk fell over. The padded chair skidded back just in time to avoid several sheets of white paper.  
  
Oh great. Yusuke, just find the people that are doing this and kick their asses, okay? Koenma said in an almost defeated tone.  
  
Right, pacifier breath.  
  
() () () () () () () () () () () ()  
  
Botan said that we should find the energies about four miles south of here. Said Kurama as the group walked through a large, heavily wooded area.  
  
Right... Hey, three eyes, can you see anything? Yusuke asked and looked up into the branches of the trees.  
  
Nothing. Just trees. Answered a deep disembodied voice.  
  
  
  
Man, I don't understand it. Why do we have to go on every single mission? Asked Kuwabara loudly, crossing his arms and looking behind them, Don't they have any backup teams?  
  
Kurama half turned but kept walking.  
  
They do... I think.... But Koenma seems to think that we're the best team for the job. Said the red haired boy.  
  
That's encouraging. Muttered Yusuke and he kicked aside a large log.  
  
The bushes stirred, but no one seemed to notice it. Everyone on the ground seemed to be more concerned with low hanging branches trailing along the forest floor.  
  
Above them, Hiei leapt to another branch. Being closer to the sky always made him feel... calmer. More free.  
  
He scowled slightly. There it was, the energy that Koenma had been talking about. It was big, but masked. A shadow of something even larger. It was less than four miles. They were almost on top of it.  
  
Looking down, Hiei saw that only Kurama noticed the sudden change. Yusuke and the oaf just kept walking and complaining.  
  
Back on the ground...  
  
I think that would be it. Kurama muttered to himself.  
  
You say something, fox boy? Asked Yusuke and waved his hand to push a branch aside.  
  
You mean you haven't felt it yet? Asked Kurama, stopping.  
  
Oh.... that. Yusuke rubbed his hand on the back of his head, I... I've been feeling that since we got here... Yeah...  
  
Quit lying, Urameshi. We all know you can't feel it.  
  
And you can?  
  
WHY YOU!!!!  
  
Can we just save this for the opposition?'  
  
Hiei landed with a soft thud next to Kurama. The red haired boy looked to his friend.  
  
Can you see him?  
  
No. But I can feel it.  
  
On the left. About twenty feet ahead of us.  
  
Yusuke paused from his yelling match to look at Hiei.  
  
Say what?  
  
There's one of them about twenty feet ahead. Said the demon.  
  
  
  
Yusuke ran ahead. In front of him, there was a large clearing with a stream of sunlight pouring down into the field.  
  
A figure was standing in it, looking up. A man with long hair.  
  
Hey, are you one of the guys that's causing this? The boy yelled.  
  
The figure turned to him.  
  
It was Kurama.  
  
() () () () () () () () () () () ()  
  
Lady Lanet: Who is this? Has Kurama switched sides? Find out next time!!  
  
Elearwen: And review!!!  
  
Mini Kurama and Mini Hiei: Review to make us happy ::Puppy dog eyes::


	3. Look alike

Parallel  
  
Lady Lanet: Suspense done!!! Here be chappy 3!!!  
  
Elearwen: HAHAHAHA!!!! I AM COOL!!! I wrote this chappy at school....  
  
Lady Lanet: the teacher caught her, it was funny.  
  
Elearwen: ::Glares:: Was not.  
  
() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()  
  
Yusuke looked at this man. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and shook his head.  
  
Still Kurama.  
  
How'd you....?  
  
Kuwabara ran up beside him.  
  
Hey, Urameshi, you look like you've seen a ghost! Said the taller boy.  
  
Yusuke could only point foreword.  
  
WHAT THE?!?!?!  
  
The man didn't say anything. he only narrowed his dark green eyes carefully.  
  
He looked almost exactly like the Kurama we all know and love. His hair was long and deep crimson. His eyes were dark green, and flickered with wisdom. He, however, was clad in the browns and greens of the forest. Around his waist was a long sword.  
  
Hey, I thought you were on our side. Said Kuwabara rather dumbly.  
  
Lanet said you were coming, Said the man in a cold, clear voice, The people that brought us here.  
  
Kurama appeared on Yusukes left, he was staring hard at the man before him.  
  
Kurama, you're right beside me, right? Asked Yusuke in a shaky voice.  
  
  
  
Then... that's not you, right?  
  
  
  
Just wanted to make sure. I didn't want to pound your butt into the dirt.  
  
The man didn't say anything else. He seemed to be focused on Kurama. His hand went to his swords hilt.  
  
You can tell me how we got here, or die. Said the Kurama-look-alike.  
  
Hey, I don't know how you got here. Said Yusuke, holding up two hands, I only know that your pushing out energy.  
  
The man said nothing.  
  
You're killing people too.  
  
A small smirk crossed the mans face. But he said nothing, he only drew his sword.  
  
It was one to make even Hiei go weak in the knees. It was long, about four feet, and a deep silver. The blade Perfectly straight and it looked very sharp.  
  
The man pointed his weapon at Yusuke.  
  
If you're not going to answer my question, then you will be killed.  
  
Hey, no worry on my part. As far as I'm concerned, you're the one who should be ready to die.  
  
Suddenly, the man leapt right at Yusuke. He cut swiftly to the left that made Kurama jump back in a flip. Yusuke dodged the blade and tried to kick the mans side.  
  
The stranger retaliated by rolling to the left and springing up. He cut hard at Yusuke, who dodged just in time to avoid getting cut. But his green jumpsuit didn't get out of the way, and it was ripped at the stomach.  
  
Okay, you're gonna be sorry you did that! Yelled Yusuke. He pointed his index finger straight at his enemy and fired his Spirit Gun.  
  
The man didn't have any time to react. He jumped up and just missed the Spirit Gun. But he couldn't avoid the second round.  
  
The second bullet hit him hard in the chest. The man gave a light cry of pain and fell back, a open wound on his chest.  
  
See. You shouldn't go picking fights you can't win. Said Yusuke, putting his hands in his pockets. Kuwabara walked up beside the detective.  
  
Umm... Maybe we should uh... Go find the other energies, now.  
  
Yusuke nodded then said, Right. But maybe this guy, At this he nodded his head at the fallen swordsman, Knows where we could find them.  
  
He picked up the red-haired man by the scruff of the neck. The stranger opened his green eyes, and glared at Yusuke.  
  
I'm not going to tell you anything about the others. Not when you're going to kill them. He said.  
  
I only hurt you because you attacked me. We have a healer... If you tell me where your friends are, I promise you won't die. Answered Yusuke, in a softer, but still stern voice.  
  
Kurama glanced from the man that looked like him to his friend. Was it just him, or had Yusuke taken on a slightly silver hue?  
  
No, it wasn't Yusuke... It was...  
  
Yusuke, get away from him!! Yelled Kurama. Yusuke turned his head just in time. The man jumped up, his wound gone, a silver light vanishing from his body. He swung his sword in the exact spot where Yusuke head had once been.  
  
Getting to his feet and watching the man carefully, Yusuke readied himself for a Spirit Shotgun. The man would only expect one blast, not several.  
  
Okay, buddy. You just lost your chance!! Time to die!!  
  
I'm sorry, but I won't allow that. Said the man in his clear voice. He raised his left hand, palm flat out facing the three.  
  
Kurama sensed it. And he knew he should of reacted quicker. But just as he moved, four beams of light flew out of the mans palm.  
  
The beams became thin silver string. Kuwabara gave a yelp of suprise, and tried to turn and run, but one of the string caught his wrist and quickly encircled his body.  
  
Yusuke would of gotten away, but the thread caught him around the ankle, and it did the same thing that Kuwabara's had.  
  
Kurama jumped. He was the only one to escape, and the human lashed out with his Rose Whip. He aimed for the thread to let his friends go, but the threads, thin as they may be, held against the attack.  
  
The man then raised his right hand and without taking his eyes off of Yusuke and Kuwabara, attacked Kurama.  
  
The man yelled something in a strange language, a sort of chant:  
  
Enteri Pryum Velvosso Rey.  
  
A blast of silver light hit Kurama. The red-haired human felt a sort of floating sensation, like all his troubles being lifted away. He hit the ground three seconds later.  
  
Yusuke struggled against his bonds, but the string would not give way.  
  
It is futile. There is no one to help you now.  
  
Oh yeah? Well, let me tell you, there's a three eyed demon back there. And he gets really pissed if someone hurts Kurama.  
  
Kur... ama? WHAT THE HELL?! The man yelled, he gave the thread a pull. Yusuke felt it tighten around his chest, restricting his breath.  
  
Hey, watch it! Called out Kuwabara, who was desperately trying to get free.  
  
What's yer problem now?! Asked Yusuke loudly when he could breath again.  
  
It is nothing that you should be concerned with. It is a common name.  
  
By the way, what's your name?I failed to catch it. Asked Yusuke.  
  
... Corrama. Corrama of the Silver shrine.  
  
On the ground, the pleasant floating sensation for Kurama had disappeared. He shook his head, and raised his head.  
  
Too late to do anything. Too late to attack...  
  
Where are you, Hiei? Kurama thought.  
  
() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()  
  
Elearwen: Well? This was a hard chapter to write. I'm sorry if you don't like the story, but hey, all will be explained in the great chapter 4!!!  
  
Lady Lanet: It's my turn to write next time!!! Oh, and you say Corrama: Core-a-ma, not like Kuramas name, which as far as I believe, is pronounced Kur-a-ma  
  
Mini Kurama, Mini Hiei, and Mini Touya: PLEASE REVIEW!!! WE WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!


	4. One more makes two

Parallel  
  
() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()  
  
Lanet: C'mon, peeps, I'm getting desperate for reviews!! Okay, since I'm the veteran writer with 16 stories under my belt, I will be writing the next few chapters. Elearwen is now watching Yu Yu Hakusho. Oh, and someone sent her an e-mail asking What about the Sensui saga?. Let's just pretend that it didn't happen.  
  
Elearwen: ::In next room:: Yu Yu Hakusho.... We don't own it, sadly.  
  
Lanet: The only thing we own is the OCs, which, I am VERY protective of. And another person asked me about Corrama mentioning Lanet. No, it is NOT a self insert, but at the time I was writing my book, I loved her character, so I made my name hers.  
  
() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()  
  
Hiei did hear Kuramas mental calls. But he didn't answer them, he almost didn't hear them. He was much more focused on the man in front of him.  
  
The man was kneeling, his back turned to Hiei. The smell of blood wafted over the area.  
  
The strange man stood, a small deer flung over his shoulders. He looked at Hiei.  
  
The man was about Hieis height, with a proud, kingly face. He carried a noble air around him, and it danced in his crimson eyes. His hair was black and hung at the nape of his neck. The man, or boy, looked startled.  
  
Who are you? the stranger asked in a thick accent.  
  
First tell me your name, and what are you doing here? Asked Hiei swiftly.  
  
I am breaking no laws by standing here. Unless this animal was some pet of yours, I am doing no harm. Said the other.  
  
  
  
There was nothing threatening about this man. Nothing dangerous in his face. Just a calmness.  
  
My name is Dreeno, son of Lord Drano, and I mean no harm. Let me get back to my camp.  
  
Hiei thought about this. Was this Dreeno character trying to stall him? Was he trying to build a false wall and air of innocence.  
  
I do not believe you. Hiei answered flatly.  
  
Dreeno smirked with slight annoyance.  
  
And there it was. The energy.  
  
Hiei mentally hit himself for being so STUPID. Dreeno was one of the energies that the Spirit Detectives were supposed to track down! Why hadn't he felt the hidden energy?  
  
Dreeno obviously sensed Hieis moment of distraction, because the deer hit the ground at the same time a sword was drawn. Hiei dodged the first cut, and drew his own weapon.  
  
Unlike his friends fight with Corrama, Hiei was on the same level as Dreeno. It was obvious that his enemy had trained for years to get this fast and that quickly.  
  
Hiei tried to make a cut for Dreenos stomach, to wound him and question him. But Dreeno dodged the blade and disappeared.  
  
Don't stand still, that's what he wants, Thought Hiei. The small demon quickly leapt to a branch.  
  
The blade came from above him. It cut down sharply and it almost hit Hiei, but he jumped from the branch back to the ground.  
  
Now he could see his opponent, and the fact that he would need full mobility.  
  
Hiei discarded his cloak, and stared hard at the strange demon in front of him.  
  
You're talented. It's been years since I've met someone who could stay alive this long. Said Dreeno. giving a slight nod of appreciation.  
  
Your feeble attempts at lowering my guard are useless. Surrender, now.  
  
The smile faded from Dreenos face, and it became hard and cold.  
  
So, you are willing to die.  
  
As much as you are.  
  
() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()  
  
Kurama held Corramas stare for a long time. Deep evergreen eyes looking into sorrow filled emerald ones.  
  
But, suprisingly, Corrama offered a soft smile. It was warm and genuine.  
  
I cannot kill those that only wish to do their jobs. Just like those before you. His once cold and clear voice was soft and smooth, with no trace of hostility.  
  
So, can you let me go, now? Asked Yusuke irritably, still tugging at his bonds.  
  
As if on command, the threads disappeared around both Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
Corrama picked up his gleaming sword and sheathed it. He looked first to Kuwabara, then to Yusuke, then to Kurama.  
  
So, you just tried to kill us. Why the heck should we trust you? Asked Yusuke as he stood.  
  
There is no reason to trust me. Go ahead and try to kill me. Said Corrama cooly.  
  
Yusuke didn't move.  
  
Kuwabara did, however. He almost stepped foreword, as if making a move to challenge Corrama. But he did not.  
  
I'm sorry about the dead people. It's just that... well... Demons are not the first people I want to make mad.  
  
Said Yusuke, turned to Kurama, Speaking of demons, where's Hiei?  
  
Kurama shrugged to this.  
  
I don't know.  
  
I think I do. Most likely he's having a run in with a friend of mine.  
  
What do you mean? Kurama asked immediately.  
  
Corrama did not answer, he only waved for the others to follow him.  
  
() () () () () () ()  
  
At the moment that Dreeno lunged for Hiei, a hand crept out of the shadows and seized the demon by the scruff of the neck.  
  
Dreeno looked alarmed and dropped his sword. It fell with a deafening clatter to the ground.  
  
DREENO!!!! ARE OUI VERTH RO JALT TENAY?!?!?!  
  
Dreeno looked at his restrainer. It was Corrama, looking very miffed.  
  
Eee, kalibu? Returned the demon meekly.  
  
Corrama set Dreeno down harshly. Dreeno picked up his weapon and sheathed it, watching Corrama carefully.  
  
At that moment, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara came through the bushes.  
  
So, three eyes, trying to get killed? Asked Yusuke. Hiei glared daggers.  
  
What were you doing? You didn't have to attack him like that! Corrama yelled at Dreeno, who was currently cowering.  
  
The four Spirit Detectives couldn't help but stare. Hadn't both Dreeno and Corrama try to kill them? Now Corrama was yelling at the top of his lungs at a rather afraid Dreeno.  
  
Dreeno mumbled something incoherent, then glanced to the dead deer he had been carrying before Hiei had found him.  
  
So, now that we've found two of our targets, what are we gonna do? Asked Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama closed his eyes in thought.  
  
These two really did not mean any harm. There was something... Different about them. No malicious intentions were coming from them, only a desire to find something...  
  
Corrama, we should be getting back to camp. Said Dreeno as he lifted the deer to his shoulders.  
  
Said Corrama, but then he looked to the others.  
  
Would you come back to our camp with us? We don't know anything about this world, and we would like some direction.  
  
To Yusuke, it sounded suspicious. But then again, after a few days walk and a fight, that deer sounded really good right about now. Even if he did have to give directions to these guys...  
  
He looked to Kuwabara, Hiei, then Kurama. No one had any objections, or at least they didn't show it.  
  
All right, but if you guys try anything... Well, let's just say that I didn't warn you.  
  
Corrama let a soft smile escape, and his eyes softened.  
  
We wouldn't think of it...  
  
() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()  
  
Lanet: Okay, how do you like?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Elearwen: ::Glued to TV screen.:: Go Sniper, go Sniper, go Sniper!!!  
  
Lanet: ::Sighs.:: Whatever.  
  
Mini Kurama, Mini Hiei, Mini Touya, and Mini Sniper: REVIEW!!!! ::Threatens you with Rose Whip, Katana, Ice Sword, and evil!marbles.::


End file.
